1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting apparatus in which a light-emitting element is mounted on a substrate, an illumination apparatus including the light-emitting apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the light-emitting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known illumination apparatus, a light-emitting apparatus (a light-emitting module) that uses a semiconductor light-emitting element, such as an LED (light-emitting diode), as a light source is mounted. Specifically, a light-emitting apparatus in which a plurality of LEDs mounted on a substrate are surrounded by a light-reflecting resin (hereinafter referred to also as a dam member) is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-182307). A sealing member that seals the LEDs is provided in a region surrounded by the dam member, and is blocked by the dam member.